1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pool maintenance device for use in connection with general pool maintenance tasks. The pool maintenance device has particular utility in connection with taking a fluid sample from the swimming pool, removing a skimmer cover for cleaning, moving a dividing rope line, or checking a pool thermometer all without having to get on the ground thus eliminating any strain on the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swimming pool maintenance normally requires purchasing a variety of separate tools. A fluid sampling apparatus is needed for collecting a fluid sample from a predetermined depth in a swimming pool in order to check the chemical balance of the water in the pool. In testing the water of swimming pools, the sample of water should be taken from at least 18″ below the water's surface to ensure accuracy of results. Normally, in order to obtain this sample, a person would have to kneel on the ground or bend down beside the pool and dip a container 18″ down into the water. This is very hard on the knees as well as the back, not to mention the fact that the person's arm gets wet when taking the sample.
Chemicals must be added to the pool to create the proper chemical balance. Adding chemicals to the pool entails having a second tool for pool maintenance. A measuring cup must be used to measure the correct amount of chemicals to add to the pool. These chemicals are normally stored separately from the rest of the tools needed for pool maintenance.
A third tool is needed to remove skimmer covers and clean the baskets. This exercise also involves kneeling and bending and thus exerts considerable strain on the body.
A fourth tool is needed to move a diving rope line. In order to check the pool thermometer, one has to kneel or bend down to the ground beside the pool, which is hard on the body, and put his/her arm in the water yet again to retrieve the thermometer. The present invention combines all of the above tools needed for pool maintenance into one tool that can be hung on a wall or fence and store pool chemicals.
The use of fluid samplers is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,118 to Keller discloses a water retriever. However, the Keller '118 patent does not have a spherical element for use in removing skimmer covers, and has further drawbacks of not having a hook for moving a dividing rope line or picking up a pool thermometer. This invention teaches a water retriever for use in collecting fluid samples from a swimming pool. It consists of a tube with a water container supported by its lower end. A rod extends through the tube to the lid of the water container in order to lift the lid to allow water into the container. This invention does not eliminate the use of other tools for pool maintenance. The water container of this invention cannot be used for the storage of pool chemicals nor can it be used to mix and add chemicals to the pool. In addition, if the cover is affixed to the container and cannot be removed for some reason, no water can enter the container to be analyzed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,021 to Jones discloses a sampling apparatus that can be used to take a fluid sample from a body of liquid. However, the Jones '021 patent does not have a spherical element to remove skimmer covers, and additionally does not have a fixed container with a handle for taking fluid samples. This invention consists of an elongated rod-like structure with a handle at one end and a collar to hold a fluid container at the other end. A decapping means is also present at the handle end of the invention. The fluid container is removable and is fitted with a cap which can be removed through use of the decapping means at the top of the invention. This invention cannot be used as an all-in-one tool for pool maintenance. Pool chemicals cannot be stored in the fluid container. There is no attachment that allows for the removal of skimmer covers and skimmer baskets for cleaning.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,201 to Thompson discloses a milk sampling device that is used to take a milk sample from a container of milk. However, the Thompson '201 patent does not have a spherical element for the removal of skimmer covers, and cannot store pool chemicals in its sampling container. This invention teaches an elongated rod with a hook on one end and a series of clamping fingers on the other end. These clamping fingers are used to hold test tubes to be used as the sampling containers. This invention does not have a large enough sampling container that can be used to store pool chemicals. In addition, pool chemicals cannot be mixed in the test tube to be added to the pool. There is no attachment that will allow skimmer covers to be removed and skimmer baskets to be cleaned without bending or kneeling on the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,970 to Hutchins discloses a water sampling device that can be used to obtain a water sample from a polluted body of water. However, the Hutchins '970 patent does not have a spherical element to remove skimmer covers, and has the additional deficiency of not having a hook to move the diving line in a pool or retrieve a pool thermometer.
This invention teaches a water sampling device consisting of a telescopically extendable pole with a handle on one end and a retaining member on the other end to which a sampling container can be attached to. A special sample container is needed as it must have a support member extending laterally from a side of the container so that it can attach to the pole member. This invention does not allow for the water sample to be taken from any depth since the device does not extend vertically into the water but instead extends horizontally into the water to reach farther out into the water. This invention cannot be used as an all-in-one pool tool since there is no way to lift skimmer covers or move the dividing rope line. Additionally, the handle does not provide any means for storage by hanging on a wall or fence.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,038 to Clarke, Jr. discloses a mosquito larvae dipper that can be used to remove mosquito larvae from bodies of water. However, the Clarke, Jr. '038 patent does not have a spherical element for removal of skimmer covers, and has the additional deficiency of not having a hook for moving the dividing line in a pool or retrieving a pool thermometer from the pool water. This invention teaches a pouring dipper with graduations in metric and English units to provide an easy indication of the amount of liquid in the dipper. A removable handle is attached to a side of the dipper. This invention cannot be used as an all-in-one pool maintenance device since it does not contain a hook or a spherical element attachment that can be used for moving or removing objects.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pool maintenance device that allows for pool maintenance to be done with one tool. The present invention does allow for pool maintenance to be done with one tool. Unlike the Keller '118 patent, the Hutchins '970 patent, and the Clarke, Jr. '038 patent, the present invention is formed with a hook assembly on one end to allow for storage of the device on a wall or fence. The hook also can be used to move the dividing rope line in a pool. An additional benefit of the hook is utilizing it to grasp the string of the pool thermometer to pull the thermometer out of the pool to check the temperature. The hook assembly of the present invention also possesses a spherical element that can be inserted into the skimmer covers of a pool to remove them. The hook assembly can also be used to remove the skimmer baskets for cleaning. None of the above inventions possess a hook assembly feature that can be used for the above purpose. In addition, the present device has a large sampling container attached to an elongated rod structure that can be used to collect water samples for testing from the pool. This sampling container is large enough to hold 4 cups of chemicals that could be added to the pool to obtain a chemical balance. When not in use, the pool chemicals can be stored within the sampling container. Unlike the Keller '118 patent, the Jones '021 patent, the Thompson '201 patent, the Hutchins '970 patent, and the Clarke, Jr. '038 patent, the sampling container of this invention is permanently affixed to the rod structure so that the container will never be misplaced. The container also possesses a discharge facilitation area and its own handle to assist in the addition of pool chemicals to the swimming pool. Unlike some of the prior art, this pool maintenance device is lightweight and economical. One would no longer have to purchase several different tools to maintain a swimming pool. One would no longer have to worry about having room to store all of the pool tools that he or she owns. The present invention can be hung on the fence or wall by the pool. When one has many pool tools to keep track of, a pool tool could be lost or misplaced and precious time could be wasted looking for the tool. With the present invention being one tool, one could know where it was at all times. The present invention also allows for pool maintenance to be done without any strain on the body since there is no bending or kneeling on the hard ground by the pool to perform pool maintenance. This is especially beneficial for the elderly and those with knee, hip, or back problems. With the use of the present invention, one would no longer have to get wet in order to maintain a pool. The present invention would greatly ease the rigors of swimming pool maintenance.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved pool maintenance device that can perform pool maintenance using only one tool which eliminates any strain placed on the body. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the pool maintenance device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of using only one tool for all pool maintenance without placing any strain on the body.